The present invention relates to a head rest.
Travelers often attempt to sleep while seated in slightly angled high back seats normally found in airplanes, trains, buses, and automobiles. Unfortunately, the traveler's head may tilt to the left or right or forward due to gravitational forces and movement of the airplane, train, bus or automobile while trying to sleep. Travelers that sleep with their heads tilted develop stiff, cramped or sore muscles, and may experience headaches from the resulting muscle tension. Interrupted sleep in such situations is common. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to alleviate such problems.